otherworldcountriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bachelor What
's POTTY has a hacked circuit that makes it look slightly different every time.]]Bachelor What is a popular comedy drama science fiction programme from Deaverer. It is the longest running television show in history, and is also the most popular. The show's main character is The Bachelor. The Bachelor is a Time Count, a humanoid species from the distant planet of Snobania. He is known as The Bachelor because he got a bachelor's degree at the University of Klovos in Deaverer. If The Bachelor dies, he will regenerate into a new person, and can do this for an infinite amount of times. He has the ability to travel in time and space through his POTTY, an acronim for Pilot Of Time Travel's Yurt. History , was the first Bachelor of the show.]]The show was concieved by Deaveran television writer Etham Harry during a writing excersize in which he thought of an alien whose job was to ensure that all of space and time never lacked hilariousness. After writing about the eccentric humanoid extraterrestrial, he wrote an entire script about it and presented it to the Deaveran Broadcasting Corporation, the company he already was writing the programme Breakfast For Dinner for. He originally had the intention of called the show Bachelor When, but because the idea was so strange and ridiculous, workers and the DBC accidentally labeled the scripts as "Bachelor What" and the mislabeled title stuck to the programme. Production Series and Volumes Bachelor What is made up of many series, which go into larger volumes. One series is all the episodes produced (not nessecarily aired) in the same year and feature the same Bachelor in every episode. One volume is made up of all the series featuring 5 consecutive bachelors. The DBC is currently airing Series I Volume IV, also known as Series LXI. Casting Special Effects Plot and Synopsis Prologue The Bachelor is a Time Count, a humanoid beingfrom the planet Snobania. Time Counts' external appearance is identical to humans, but has some major differences. Among those differences are possession of two stomachs, three and a half hearts, larger brains, six vascular tubes instead of lungs, and the ability to change their physical appearance when fatally wounded. These humanoid aliens were engaged in an eon old conflict with the Yuk-Yuks. The Time Counts of Planet Colbert were almost completely destroyed by the Yuk-Yuks, and vice versa, in the Time Count-Yukanium War. Only 9 Yuk-Yuks and 5 Time Counts survived. Two Time Counts, known as The Hugger and Marcus, were never heard of again. One of them, once known as Coriolanus, made a small camp on the distant, habitale planet, known as Hemax, and became known as The Hermit. The Fourth, Tenth, and Sixteenth Bachelors have visited Hemax and met The Hermit. One of the survivors was The Bachelor's arch nemesis, The Baron. And the last of the five is obviously The Bachelor himself. During this war, Humanity's home planet, Oea, is destroyed. Four ships leave Oea in time before its destruction. The first ship, known as "The Syndicate", left for a planet named Krosods Krasnii and founded The Red Syndicate, with help from some of the surviving Yuk-Yuks they met up with on the way. On of the ships, known as "Weapon Deck", landed on a planet named Niketas and founded a primitve civilization, far from The Red Syndicate. The same thing happened with the ship, known as "The Olive Branch", landed on a planet known to the the Time Counts as Oterra. The planet's inhabitants will later name this planet "The Other World". The final ship, known as "The Odyssey", was never heard from again. It is rumoured to have gone into a wormhole to another galaxy or demension. This planet is nicknamed "Terra", and the quest for it still isn't finished. The Bachelor ended up going to Oterra to settle down. He arrived in the year 1954 on the archipelago of Deaverer. He arrives on the isle of Klovos and attends college there. Characters The Bachelor The First Bachelor The Second Bachelor The Third Bachelor The Fourth Bachelor The Fifth Bachelor The Sixth Bachelor The Seventh Bachelor The Eighth Bachelor The Ninth Bachelor was very human and told the POTTY to look like a house just after his regeneration.]] The Tenth Bachelor played the 10th Bachelor as one of his last acting role.]] The Eleventh Bachelor The Twelfth Bachelor The Thirteenth Bachelor The Fourteenth Bachelor The Fifteenth Bachelor plays the 15th incarnation of The Bachelor.]] The Sixteenth Bachelor Companions Enemies The Bachelor has encountered hundreds of species around the universe, and as a result, he has made many foes. They go from aliens entirely made out of calcium to Time Counts themselves. The Baron Most enemies of The Bachelor are aliens or robotic creatures, but some are his own race. The evil Time Count, The Baron, is one of the Bachelor's worst enemies. After the Time Count-Yukanium War, only 5 Time Counts survived, but not their leader, The Science Guy. The Baron believes he was destined to be the Science Guy of reality, and is convinced he can only do this by completely defeating The Bachelor. The Baron travels around in a slightly different POTTY, which looks like and old-fashioned police box from 1950's Deaverer. The Baron in his most climatic moment was when he found the lost planet Terra, revealed to be now known as Earth. He forcefully transported The Bachelor's POTTY to the planet. When he arrived, he found out The Baron, now known by his alias, Muammar Gaddafi, had been controlling an empire known as Libya for 41 years already and had been planning on creating a giant, oil-rich empire to take over the planet. The Bachelorescaped and went back 10 years in the past to become a politician in a powerful nor thern nation known as the United Kingom. This Bachelor, the 15th, was known for acting like a politician, and in 9 years became prime minister of the nation. The Bachelor was very suspicious when a man running an Artavera-like empire looked identical to his 11th incarnation. In the end, a war was waged between the United Kingdom and Libya, and The Baron and The Bachelor mutually killed each other. They both regenerated, and The Baron was transported to prison on the planet of Cell 1. The Bachelor left a clone of himself to run the United Kingdom and went to The Other World just in time to regenerate. The Yuk-Yuks Another enemy is the encased alien creatures known as Yuk-Yuks. They have Yukianium body armour, and have extermination rays that kill every cell in a living body. Stretchy and the Callixtians One other enemy is the humanoid Callixtian, which stare into your eyes and make you one of them. They all conform physically and have the same personality. They are lead by the evil dictator Stretchy, who is intolerant of all other species. Stretchy consantly attempts to create a "Callixtian Omniverse", even though The Bachelor knows that is nearly impossible. The Red Syndicate One enemy is mainly human, which is in fact an empire. The space-faring Red Syndicate controls all known humanity (some humans escaped to far off worlds). The Red Syndicate is an evil, corporate state that brainwashed humans to do anything the government wishes. Order is stored by the frightening Happy Booth People, who rotate their heads to show when they are annoyed and when they will attack. The people believe the President is a politician named Voladim Corovin, but in reality is lead behind the scene by the Yuk-Yuks. The Machineman Another enemy is the heinous Machineman, which, is a cybernectic humanoid species created to achieve immortality. They are usually found in large numbers, and have no emotions, save for surprise and annoyance. Fatty-O Another one is the strange Fatty-O, which is completely made out of calcium. If vinegar is thrown at it, it will explode. The flesh is tasty when uncooked, as the Sixth Bachelor says. It is extremely fat and enjoys wearing turbans. The Quietguy Another enemy is the evil Quietguy, which stalks the human race without even being remembered. It cannot be remembered so the Bachelor and his compainions cannot recall them. They are strange, as they wear full tuxedoes, including a top hat. They have a lined face which has no mouth. It has the ability to dissenting rate any being that offends it, but when remembered, it can be shot quite easily, and so are not much of a threat. As always, this is a surreal episode, so The Bachelor in this episode was the Fourth Bachelor. Postus Postus is a mad scientist obsessed with controlling the Time Tube, the very thing making Time and Space exist. He is a scientist from the human colony of Miuiuiuiuiupops in the IIIC Century. Due to the Bachelor constantly stopping him from taking the Tube, his timeline keeps changing. He has appeared with every Bachelor since his first appearance with the 5th. Legacy and Cultural Impact and Beatrix Duma have made two statues of The First Bachelor. This one is in the city of Marvel.]] .]] Category:Film Category:Culture Category:Bachelor What